


Napollya短篇合集

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原本只是一些Lofter上的短AU腦洞，後來一發不可收拾就整理過來了。CP分級不定，會在各篇開頭標示清楚，基本上全部都是糖，跟直接喝糖漿差不多的甜文（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 吸血鬼AU

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：只有膩死人的AU是我的。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼AU，蘇美，R

「我不覺得今晚該做這個。」Illya不贊同地看著才勉強恢復到能夠自由行動的Solo。前幾週在都柏林的夜晚，一顆子彈鑽進了他的側腹，卡在腹腔裡造成止不住的大出血，若是普通人早一命嗚呼。是的，Solo確實是個普通人──不計那靈巧雙手的話──但他的搭擋可不是。  
  
Illya一發現沒辦法用尋常途徑止血，便當機立斷的抽出軍刀，往自己左手腕劃下。鮮紅泉湧，Illya按著Solo的口腔逼他張開嘴，在休克前盡可能多的喝下自己的血。那是Solo第一次有幸嚐到一隻吸血鬼的血液，他讀過許多古老的書籍，無一不告訴他那東西喝上去是膩人的、是腥甜的，像某種濃郁過頭的果汁般醇厚。然而Illya的血液喝起來更像是款辛辣的甜酒，Solo想大約是俄羅斯人天生骨子裡流淌著高純度酒精的緣故。  
  
Solo失去意識前看見的是Illya的笑容，所以他知道自己至少短期內還會死皮賴臉的活一陣子。  
  
  
「我已經沒事了。」Solo解著襯衫的鈕扣：「拜託，我可不想看到第二間屍骨無存的套房。你今晚得喝我的血，就這麼定了。」  
  
吸血鬼太久沒進食並不會死掉，只會陷入被現代醫學診斷為精神疾病的暴走狀態。來自美國獻血者Napoleon Solo的親身經驗。  
  
說真的，Solo一開始只是想驗證書中那種，被吸血同時得到極端性快感的描寫是否為真。Illya的獠牙第一次插進Solo頸側時，Solo根本不記得自己叫什麼名字，只顧著在吸血鬼身下呻吟哭叫，最後沒三分鐘就射了出來。等Solo終於找回力氣睜開眼，他發現Illya也正用一種高潮後的失神表情看著他。  
  
「他們說所愛之人的血是世間美味。」Illya說著，嘴唇還附了一層赭紅：「我以前從不相信。」  
  
於是他們除了搞在一起之外，還多了獻血者與受血者的關聯。  
  
根據Illya表示，吸血鬼是一個種族，它是天生的、遺傳的，不會因為體液交換而感染給其他人。「就像不戴套並不會讓你變成俄羅斯人。」Solo就更放心了。  
  
Illya從不吸取超過Solo所能負荷的血液量，儘管那真的讓他非常著迷。  
  
  
「你上次流失太多血了，超過兩千毫升，換作一般人早沒得救。」Illya試著不要望向Solo優美的頸線。  
  
「可我喝了你的血，那感覺起來都有一加侖了。」Solo隨手把襯衫甩在地上。喔，該死的，他開始解皮帶了。  
  
「我的血不是人類認知意義上的血。」Illya深呼吸，感覺喉嚨深處泛起燒灼般的乾渴：「把它想成高濃度凝血劑。」  
  
Solo很顯然完全不在乎吸血鬼的血液組成，他光著身子走近天人交戰的Illya，湊過去給了他一個吻。Illya除了是個古老種族的蘇聯特務，還是個好男友，所以他順著Solo的意回吻。  
  
直到他發現Solo在他口中用那對尖牙劃破自己的舌尖。  
  
令Illya頓失理智的香味在嘴裡散開，他呻吟著用力吸吮Solo的舌。Solo笑了起來，步步逼近，最後讓Illya向後跌在那張加大尺寸的雙人床上。  
  
「我捨不得看你餓肚子，Peril。」  
  
「……如果我做過頭了，就拿這個捅我。」Illya最終屈服在Solo的淫威之下，從飯店床頭櫃裡的聖經本中撈出一個銀製的十字架，手指小心地勾在皮製頸鍊處。  
  
「我以為沒有半句傳說是真的。」Solo接了過來，饒富趣味地盯著那個銀色的小東西：「看來週年紀念不好送銀戒了？」  
  
Illya對此的回應是翻身按倒Solo，溫熱的舌面舔上已有些許咬痕的頸項，如同進食前的野獸寸寸品嚐獵物。已對接下來要發生的事心裡有底，Solo不由自主的微微打顫。  
  
他感到頸上一陣壓力，隨之而來的是皮肉破開的劇痛，以及脊髓泛起的、無法言喻的酥麻感。  
  
Solo眼前發黑，大口喘氣好緩解腦中兩種互相排斥卻又相輔相成的刺激。Illya現在挪開獠牙，開始從兩個小圓洞裡吮出血液。溫熱的唇舌貼在頸上，透過薄薄的皮膚，Solo能感覺到Illya的鼻息，耳邊是不停歇的嘖嘖水聲。他頭腦發暈，這似乎不是個正常的現象，但還在可以忍受的範圍。Solo下身已經有了勃發跡象，便主動張開雙腿扣在Illya腰上，蹭著對方下腹處尋求快感。  
  
Illya這一口吮得有些重了，Solo發出被人強逼上高潮的呻吟，在Illya身下扭動著掙扎，白濁從陰莖頂端噴發後滾落。進食中的吸血鬼眼角發紅，雙手死死按著Solo不讓他有任何逃脫的機會。美國特工緩過氣來後發現自己幾乎是哽咽著喘氣，吸血帶來的高潮和射精高潮是相似又截然不同的感覺，只要血液持續流失，高潮的感覺就不會消退，只會不斷疊加至令人害怕的地步。  
  
「Illya。」Solo不期待得到回應，他僅是想開口隨便說點什麼：「Peril。」  
  
身上的手似乎收緊了一點，Solo隨著Illya每一次的吞嚥而大聲呻吟，射精過後依然無邊無際的快感讓他顫抖著，宛如受撲食的獵物，只能無助等待狩獵者的恩賜。  
  
不久後，Solo發現自己開始耳鳴，頭暈目眩更加嚴重，還像有隻活生生的蝴蝶在胃裡撲騰。「操。」Solo吃力地呼吸著，耳邊轟隆隆的快聽不見自己的聲音：「Illya？」  
  
沒有回應。  
  
儘管暈厥前的不適已到達頂點，快感並沒有隨之遞減。Solo在汪洋中載浮載沉，快要溺斃卻沈浸在被水溫柔包裹的感覺裡。  
  
頸邊濕熱柔軟的雙唇勉強拉回Solo一點澄明的神智，掌心裡稜角分明的十字架已被握得溫熱，他用盡力氣把那銀製品往Illya背上拍去。  
  
Illya在瞬間彈起身，鬆開所有對Solo的箝制，低吼聲中夾雜了俄文咒罵。Solo半闔著眼，手背貼在額頭上喘著氣。「抱歉。」  
  
「燙傷而已。」Illya聲音嘶啞。  
  
Solo想把他拉回自己身邊，卻怎麼樣也擠不出力氣於是作罷。  
  
「還沒吃飽？」Solo看見Illya臉上欲求不滿卻不敢造次的委屈神情，如果吸血鬼有耳朵此時肯定都耷拉了下來。  
  
「……血是喝夠了。」Illya移開眼神，暴露出通紅的耳根。  
  
Solo底氣不足的輕笑幾聲。「過來。」Illya乖乖照做，舔舐著唇邊沾染上的猩紅血液。Solo不知從哪掏出一瓶潤滑劑，遞給Illya後翻過身趴在枕頭上。  
  
「弄多點，要是再流血我可傷不起。」  
  
  
-FIN-


	2. 考駕照AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考駕照AU，無差，G

「抱歉，Kuryakin先生，下週再來吧。」那個名牌上寫著Solo的男人露出萬分抱歉的眼神，看上去煞是無辜，可Illya此時只想一拳往那好看的鼻梁打下去。  
  
「我能問除了種族歧視之外，還有什麼原因導致我今天無法拿到駕照？」Illya的右手指尖開始抽動了。這很不妙，非常、非常不妙。  
  
叫作Solo的主考官遺憾地聳聳肩，幸好他沒有試圖與Illya有任何肢體接觸，否則Illya不能保證三十秒後對方的肘關節還能自在地活動。  
  
「別扯到國家仇恨上頭。冷戰已經結束二十多年了，記得嗎，同志？」Solo把Illya的證件退還給他，揚起了一個好看的微笑：「或許你該換台大一點的車，偉士牌對你來說太小了，我不能核發駕照給一個會因為大長腿導致交通事故的人。」  
  
Illya搶過他的證件，軟呢帽沿底下的藍眸瞪著Solo。  
  
這已經是他第三次來考駕駛執照了，這個考場好像就只有這麼一個與他對沖的主考官。第一次壓線、第二次超速、第三次居然是因為他的愛車？  
  
Illya嘴裡啐著俄語，牽著他米黃色的偉士牌就要離開考場。  
  
「以免你不信，我對斯拉夫人挺情有獨鍾的。」Solo靠在駕照考場的欄杆上對他說道：「尤其是金髮藍眼的漂亮尤物。」語畢還送了個媚眼過去。  
  
一瞬間Illya的腦子裡閃過了無數想法。例如他的移民資格會不會因為把一名駕訓主考官打成重殘而被取消，又例如要是這個主考官進醫院了這個考場會不會指派新的考官下來讓他應考。  
  
Illya的手扣在偉士牌龍頭邊敲著，就在他幾乎要把整台小綿羊扛起來砸到這個資本主義毒瘤身上的前一刻──  
  
「Illya？」一個有著德國口音的女孩語調危險地喊他，嬌小的身影逐漸走近：「你在做什麼呢？」  
  
女孩語調溫柔卻帶著點殺氣，一手輕輕搭在偉士牌儀表板上，保護意味濃厚。  
  
Illya顫抖著吸進一口氣，拚了命才牽起一個糟糕透頂的笑容：「沒事，今天還是要麻煩妳載我回去了，Gaby。」  
  
「看？這就是你不能再砸壞車子的一個好理由。」Gaby甜甜地笑著。  
  
Solo一言不發，深藍色的眼珠子鎖在Illya臉上，像要證明他所言不虛。Solo身上的行頭就一名主考官來說閃亮過頭了，講真的，誰會穿著亞曼尼的西裝來核發駕照？  
  
Gaby帥氣俐落地發動引擎，Illya坐上後座，那雙長腿使得他看起來有些滑稽。  
  
  
隔了一週的第四次考試還是沒有通過，因為Illya無法忽視主考官從頭到尾一直認真注視著他的炙熱眼神，害他在最後一個彎角忘記打轉彎的方向燈。  
  
「下週再見，Illya。」Solo還是那副讓Illya生厭的笑容：「順帶一提，我叫Napoleon。」  
  
「我沒有問你。」Illya後來很認真地思考了這是否算是一種性騷擾。  
  
  
第五次的考試Solo看上去悶悶不樂，Illya相信這是因為他完美達到了一切足以取的駕照的標準。沒有壓線、沒有超速、沒有忘記打方向燈、平衡也比之前進步了許多。  
  
終於，Solo在他的執照申請單上簽了字。大大的Napoleon Solo，用著深藍色的墨水，像他的眼睛一樣美麗。  
  
喔糟了，Illya想，他居然開始覺得對方眼睛美麗了。  
  
「看我拿不到駕照就讓你這麼開心？」Illya在等待駕照製作的空檔問道。  
  
「話不是這麼說。」Solo的從容依舊掩飾不了失落：「我只是很享受有個人能固定來這種偏僻的地方跟我聊天，你知道，這些日子已經幾乎沒有人想要考輕型摩托車的駕照了。」  
  
Illya覺得心底悶悶的，好似被什麼東西堵著。  
  
「你為什麼不考汽車駕照，或是重型摩托車？」Solo問道。  
  
「我……那台車是Gaby，那個德國黑手女孩送我的。」Illya通常不愛與人談論自己的過去，但此刻他卻突然管不住自己的嘴：「我的父親留了一大筆債務，我現在的收入全耗在上面，沒錢買其他交通工具。」Illya反射性地摩娑左手腕上的錶帶，「不像你，老是一身好行頭。」他打量著Solo今日的穿著，在這個距離下他發現Solo的身材實在不錯，即便被襯衫包裹，依然看得出底下精實的肌理。  
  
「是的，老實告訴你，我有一棟雜草叢生的大宅。」Solo在Illya充滿懷疑的眼神中笑著說：「我的祖先曾被封公爵，但很早以前就家道中落，我跑來這種荒郊野外做駕照主考官。房子地段不好賣不了幾個錢，也請不起傭人打掃，看上去和鬼屋沒兩樣。」  
  
「……你在說謊。」Illya瞇起眼。  
  
「好吧你說對了，我在說謊。你的觀察力很是驚人啊。」Solo用好聽的男低音笑了幾聲：「其實我是個跨國秘密機構的特工，最好的那一種。主考官只是我的臥底身分，我的任務是來招募有潛力的新特工。」  
  
Illya覺得他還不如相信上一個落魄貴族的故事：「那個機構叫什麼名字？」  
  
「通常嘛，這是機密。不過就像我說的，我總是對斯拉夫人沒轍。」Solo湊到他耳邊，鼻息打在Illya頸上：「它叫U.N.C.L.E.。」  
  
Illya不知道多久沒有發自內心的大笑了。  
  
  
Solo把護貝好的駕照遞給Illya，總是追著俄羅斯人跑的晶亮雙眼此時卻一反常態的歛下目光，逃避Illya的視線。  
  
「我猜得說再見了。」或許是Illya的錯覺，Solo聲音裡透著苦澀。  
  
Illya沒有說話，但是也沒有接下他歷經艱辛得來的駕照。  
  
半晌，Solo終於抬起頭用疑惑的眼神看他，而Illya只是轉過身，沒有拿走桌上印有半身照的駕駛證件。  
  
「我回到家後會發現自己蠢到把駕照忘在櫃檯，於是不得不在下週同一時間過來拿。」他說。  
  
「而我到時候就可以對暗戀許久的男人發出下午茶邀約。聽上去很吸引人。」Solo在他身後這麼說道。  
  
  
-FIN-


	3. 大學生AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大學生AU，美蘇，PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗的來源請見：https://www.plurk.com/p/lf6tcu

「不，Napoleon，我是不會告訴你他住在哪裡的。」Gaby用肩膀跟臉頰夾著電話，一邊在數量繁多的文件上重複簽名蓋章的動作：「為什麼你就不能消停一會兒呢？我相信Kuryakin同學已經明確的表達了他不想和你出去約會。」  
  
「我們的高嶺之花只是在害羞，舍監阿姨您也知道的，他從沒被人追求過。」電話另一頭的聲音透著愉悅。  
  
「你再叫我阿姨試試看，我保證讓你被你們學校退學。」年輕的舍監淡淡地說。  
  
「開個玩笑而已，Gaby。」來電次數已經多到足以記住舍監名字的Solo不屈不撓：「看來我今天還是得一間一間撥分機了？」  
  
Gaby翻著白眼把原子筆拍在桌上。「他不想和你出去，你個跟蹤狂。」  
  
「我更願意被稱作『為求真愛不擇手段的癡心男子』。不論如何，還是謝謝妳。」Solo有禮貌地道謝後掛斷電話，而Gaby知道等會兒宿舍大廳肯定會突然湧進一堆學生，就為了不想接到那個叫Napoleon挨家挨戶打的電話。  
  
這件事要從幾個月前說起。Gaby是一所男校的舍監，喜愛汽修、性格又像個男孩子的她和學生可說是一拍即合，向來沒有什麼八卦入不了她的耳裡──比如某位俄籍學生最近在校園中當選為「校花」。  
  
Illya Kuryakin，俄羅斯人，家族在政府裡似乎有一定的背景。Gaby剛讀到他的國籍和資料時以為會是個相當難搞的大老粗，還為房間安排頭疼了很久，殊不知入住當天見到的竟是一個沉默靦腆、偶爾笑起來能暖死人的金髮大男孩。經過一段時間的相處，Gaby發現他只不過是外冷內熱，英俊剛毅的外表和來頭不小的出身讓他看上去高不可攀，但實際聊起天來Illya可是純情可愛得不行。Gaby一直挺擔心這個孩子哪天會被人欺騙感情，沒想到不久後危機果然就出現了。  
  
Napoleon Solo。說真的，跟那個法國人同名想不記住都難。  
  
據Gaby了解，他們是在一間湖邊餐廳相識的。當時Illya正和自己的指導教授Oleg討論作業，卻意外把自己的錶忘在洗手檯邊，而那個名叫Napoleon的傢伙幫他撿了回來。然後，Solo本人表示，他對校花一見鍾情並決心開始追求他。  
  
Gaby私下委託了交情不錯的校長Waverly調查對方底細，得知Solo是附近知名貴族學校的學生，美國人，家境優渥，總是穿著體面的衣服，把自己打理得相當好看。像隻花孔雀，Waverly是這麼形容的。  
  
至於感情方面，Gaby確實不怎麼信任這個紈褲子弟。從學生間的風評來看，Solo是個標準的花花公子，床上女人一個換過一個，不知道什麼時候開始竟也對男人感興趣了。喔，順帶一提，Solo先生似乎還比他們的校花矮上一截，不得不說還真是挺有勇氣的。  
  
如果說覺得以上都是Gaby吃飽撐著沒事去插手別人感情，那接下來她可是有很好的理由來反駁──Napoleon Solo先生追求別人的方式，竟然是每個周末都瘋狂撥電話到學校宿舍，要求Illya出來跟他約會。  
  
Gaby一開始覺得這方法蠢得挺可愛，直到全宿舍的學生都衝下樓跟她抱怨房間遭到電話騷擾，她才意識到自己真是錯得徹底。  
  
Illya雖沉默寡言，對朋友卻是相當忠誠，在同儕間人緣相當好，沒有人願意跟Solo透漏Illya房間號碼。也因此，Solo每到假日便要把整棟宿舍的分機全部撥過一次才罷休，這份執著都快感動某些學生了。  
  
然而身為當事人的Illya卻是一點正面回應也不給，每次都只透過Gaby轉告拒絕之意。這年頭舍監也是不好當啊，Gaby覺得心很累。  
  
  
果不其然，幾分鐘後交誼廳湧進一群學生。Illya也在其中，臉上表情有些尷尬，往Gaby的辦公桌走去。  
  
「抱歉。」Illya不自在地說。  
  
「沒什麼，不過是通電話。」Gaby眨巴著大眼睛看他：「只是我不明白，你為什麼不就答應一次呢？至少親口拒絕他？」  
  
Gaby看見Illya的耳根泛起一些微紅。  
  
「我，」Illya眼神閃爍著：「我不知道怎麼做。我從沒有……你知道的。」  
  
Gaby這才想起來，即便有著男神的外表，Illya卻從未被人追求過。興許正是太過完美的外表和顯赫的家世，才讓那些有志之士紛紛打了退堂鼓吧。而被Napoleon Solo這樣的傢伙成為人生首位追求者，Gaby都要心疼Illya了。  
  
「就……跟他出去，等他告白的時候順著自己的心意回應。」Gaby靈活轉著手上的原子筆：「這沒有那麼難的，我可以幫你跟他約好時間地點，你也不希望這件事拖下去影響作息吧？我知道Oleg教授的作業可不好寫。」  
  
Illya看上去憤怒又不耐，但Gaby知道這只是他認真思考時的固有表情。  
  
「你可以先加入他們，好好想想，我得去送這些公文。」Gaby指指交誼廳裡的學生們，旋即抱著一疊文件起身離開。  
  
等到Gaby回來時交誼廳只剩下稀稀落落幾個人，有誰在她桌上留了一張便條：「好的，麻煩您了。I.K.」  
  
  
下一次Solo打電話來時，Gaby轉達了Illya願意和他出去的消息，但同時也強烈地暗示對方，事情可能不會如他所願。可Solo依舊是那副樂天安命的嗓音，完全沒有一絲失落。「看吧，我總有一天會成功。」  
  
「別太得意忘形，敢霸王硬上弓我就通知他的俄國家人。」  
  
  
約會當天Gaby目送Illya出宿舍門口，還一再耳提面命不可以喝對方送的飲料或酒。Illya板著一張臉的樣子讓Gaby更加擔心，嘮叨得活像個老媽子。「你不是要去執行什麼暗殺任務，放輕鬆點，好嗎？」  
  
Illya僵硬地笑了一下。算了，Gaby想，至少是個笑容。  
  
  
之後的一整天Gaby都坐立不安，幸好Illya最後在門禁時間前半小時回來了。「如何？」她問。  
  
Illya的臉一下子就變紅了，表情像是被抓到偷嚐禁果的男孩，Gaby差點就當作他真被那個沒心沒肺的男人吃乾抹淨了。  
  
「他牽了我的手。」Illya紅著臉說。  
  
「什麼？」Gaby以為自己聽錯了。  
  
「我們去看電影，他牽了我的手。」  
  
喔，Gaby以為她面對的是一個健康的大學男生，而不是情竇初開的初中生。  
  
「呃，好的。」Gaby揉揉太陽穴：「然後呢？我想你應該說清楚了，他不會再打來了對吧？」  
  
「不，妳不會再接到他的電話了，這段期間叨煩妳了。」Illya連忙向她保證。  
  
  
一個禮拜後，又是個美好的周末，Gaby也確實沒有再接到Solo擾人清夢的電話，一切歸於寧靜──  
  
「你要去哪？」Gaby看見Illya往宿舍大門走去，隨口問了一句。  
  
「約會。」Illya看著她眨眨眼。  
  
「喔。」Gaby應和著，又突然察覺事情不對，趕緊再問：「等等，約會？跟誰？」  
  
「Solo。」  
  
一陣靜默。  
  
「我以為你拒絕他了。」Gaby猛地站了起來，辦公椅飛得老遠，她不可置信地喊著：「你說我不會再接到他的電話。」  
  
「是的，因為我跟他說了我房間的分機號碼。」Illya一臉理所當然：「妳叫我順著心意回應。」  
  
見Gaby無言以對，Illya便推開宿舍大門走了。從監視畫面裡，Gaby看見Solo站在校門外，邊上靠著一台跑車，對著攝影鏡頭揚起一個得意的微笑。  
  
  
-FIN-


	4. 混血天使AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混血天使AU，美蘇，PG-13

床上到處都是血漬，或深或淺，乾涸的與新鮮的──這是Solo進門後意識到的第一件事，接著才是迴盪在室內的痛苦嗚咽、空氣中四溢的鐵鏽味，和一個男人鮮血淋漓的背肌。  
  
在這個點上，Solo不太明白究竟發生了什麼，他只知道自己的搭擋無緣無故失蹤了好些天，半點音訊也沒有。不願向外坦承卻又擔心對方安危，Solo只好獨自行動，循線找上這間飯店套房，推開門便撞見這駭人的一幕。  
  
骨肉分離的場景特務是看多了，但Solo從來沒有見過這樣的畫面。他高大強壯的KGB搭擋，Red Peril，正蜷縮在飯店的雙人床中央，臉色慘白得下一秒就暈過去也不奇怪。那雙能夠生生折斷人類頸骨的手扣在床單上，指尖泛白用力到發顫，不難看出他正在承受什麼樣的痛苦。  
  
這一切都源自於他的背部。他正在長出翅膀的背部。  
  
是的，在那一片血海中央，Solo看見一對幼小的潔白羽翼正撲動著，像是亟欲破殼而出的稚鳥，嚮往在藍天飛翔的自由。  
  
「Peril？」Solo不敢靠近，只是沿著床繞了過去以便看見Illya的正臉。  
  
在Solo的印象裡，俄羅斯人一向是如此強大、如此沈默，被半截摩托車壓裂肋骨也一聲不吭，堅持繼續完成任務，餘下精力還足以掀翻整間套房。Solo認識的Illya從不開口示弱，受到如何嚴峻的拷問也永遠倔強地咬住下唇，只因體內流淌的血液告訴他身為一名蘇聯人，屈服於肉體的痛楚是可恥的、不可原諒的。唯有堅忍如冬夜寒冰，才配得上他尊貴的斯拉夫血統。而眼前在疼痛面前敗下陣來、脆弱得彷彿一碰就碎的Illya──Solo說不好是在這樣的場景裡迷失了自我。  
  
Illya聽見他的聲音，微微張開雙眼，淡藍色的眼珠子浸在生理淚水中。Solo想不顧一切親吻他，用舌舐去他眼角的濕潤，直到Illya不再因疼痛溢出淚滴。  
  
在水光下，那對眸子迷茫地眨了眨，花了一些時間聚焦在Solo身上。Illya張開嘴似乎想說些什麼，但背後翅膀又開始掙動，逼得他把所有嘴邊的字句換成痛苦的低吼。  
  
Solo沒法只是看著，他走到床邊坐下，溫暖的大手貼在Illya頸側，不意外地摸了一手冷汗：「Illya，你想要我叫醫生來嗎？」這大概是他所能想到最糟糕的開場白，Solo承認，他是有點被這個場景嚇傻了。  
  
「沒用。」Illya盡可能簡短地回覆，否則他可能會不小心咬上自己的舌頭。老天在上，他真的不需要再多一處出血點了。  
  
Solo的手心很暖，Illya想要他更多的觸碰，卻是連移動手指的力氣也沒有。  
  
「我……我能做些什麼讓你感覺好點嗎？」Solo觀察著Illya後背的樣子，他本想稱其為傷口，然而那雙幼小的翅膀是確確實實從Illya骨子裡長出來的。堅硬的羽翮為了伸展在外，不得不撕扯開Illya肩胛旁的肌膚，血液就從那兩個窟窿中泊泊流出，在Illya後背淌成一幅驚心動魄的畫作，襯著俄羅斯人白皙的膚色煞是刺眼。  
  
Illya用盡全力搖頭，可看在Solo眼裡他只是微微晃了下腦袋。  
  
「嘿，向我保證，同志。」Solo嚥了口唾沫，語氣故作輕鬆，心中卻暗自為自己的想法感到惶恐：「你不會死於失血過多。」  
  
Illya扯動嘴角，Solo分不清他是想說話還是想取笑自已。  
  
「我是認真的，Peril，你不能讓我看著你死掉。」Solo湊到他面前，用手抹去Illya額上冷汗，順帶撥開他的瀏海，好看清那對濃密不似男人的金色睫毛。  
  
在Solo的注視下，Illya翻騰著發出另一次痛苦的呻吟，他張大嘴，呼吸梗在喉頭喘不過氣來。Illya難受得弓起背脊，努力把自己縮成一團。一個近兩米的大男人做起這動作十分彆扭，尤其Solo又湊在他面前，Illya幾乎是把自己蜷在Solo懷中，好似寒風裡瑟瑟發抖的幼獸，本能想要找尋熱源。  
  
Solo暗罵一聲，半躺下去把Illya的頭按在頸窩裡，另一手努力穩住蘇聯特務因痛楚而繃緊的軀體：「跟著我深呼吸。」  
  
Solo的手臂比起Illya還要結實一些，後者緊閉雙眼，感覺到自己被什麼溫暖的東西纏繞著，原先獨自承受的痛苦頓時有了依靠的對象，如同溺水的人在汪洋中尋著一塊木板。Solo的呼吸就噴在他耳邊，Illya聽著穩健的呼吸頻率，掙扎著驅動胸腔起伏，直到氧氣終於重回他的肺部。  
  
「我去給你弄點水。」待Illya較為平靜，Solo覺得自己也被嚇出一身冷汗，撫著他的腰桿輕聲說道。可都沒等他付諸實行，Illya便死死揪住他的衣襟，怎麼也不讓他離開。Solo莫可奈何，只得繼續以哄小孩的姿勢抱著Illya。  
  
接下來的時間，Solo偶爾會在Illya顫抖的呼吸聲中聽見細碎的嗚咽，而他會跟著收緊手臂，在他耳邊發出一些安撫的噓聲。有幾次Solo停下來時發現自己已經在不知不覺中吻了Illya側臉，唇上全是Illya的薄汗和麝香味。不知道又過了多久，Illya突然安靜下來，Solo有些慌張地給他測了脈搏和呼吸，確定他是單純昏睡過去後才鬆了口氣。  
  
Solo小心翼翼地在不驚動Illya的情況下離開床，取了一壺清水和玻璃杯到床頭櫃，又到浴室接了盆熱水，連同毛巾一起帶回床邊。Solo用熱毛巾清理了Illya一團糟的背部，確實，出血量並不如看上去那樣多，主要是白色床單凸顯了深紅血跡，才特別怵目驚心。  
  
Solo仔細研究那對生長趨緩的翅膀。他不信神，可眼見為憑，他相信自己的眼睛。貨真價實的翅膀，這沒什麼不對，只是KGB特務眾多祕密的其中之一。  
  
  
「我母親給的那對翅膀。」Illya在Solo用熱毛巾替他擦去臉上冷汗時昏沈沈地囈語：「我們本可以遠走高飛，但她太愛父親了。」  
  
Solo發出了低沉溫柔的應和聲，表示他正在聽著。其實這並沒有必要，因為Illya看上去不是真的在乎有沒有人聽自己說話，他只是需要把這一切說出來，說出這一切從兒時便加諸在他肩上、無人能夠理解的傷痛。  
  
「我不想要父親被抓走，我想用翅膀保護他，可是有人把我按在地上，對著我的翅膀開槍。」Illya緩緩睜開眼睛，卻沒有看向Solo，只是愣愣地望著天花板：「它們長了回來，只是我再也不能飛了。」  
  
Solo蹙起眉頭，Illya像是做了惡夢的孩子說著胡話，但他不知為何願意全盤相信，甚至為此感到莫名的憤怒。Solo放下毛巾，把手搭上Illya的肩膀。  
  
「我本來也要到西伯利亞去的。但是Oleg稱讚我的翅膀，他說只要我乖乖的，父親和母親就可以過好日子。」Illya偏了偏頭，看向身邊的美國人，倏地抬手抓住Solo放在肩上的手腕。他抓得很緊，Solo以為自己的腕骨會因此碎裂，可他卻不願把手從Illya的掌握裡抽開。Illya用嘶啞的聲音說道：「我討厭人類，他們把我關在一個黑暗的房間裡，拿我的羽毛、血液、甚至一整片翅膀去做實驗，日復一日。很多年前的某一天，他們決定截斷我的翅膀，讓我吃下一種藥，而我以為它們永遠不會再長出來了。」  
  
他們靠得很近，太近了，近得Illya眼裡滿滿都是Solo的倒影。據說人類死前最後看見的畫面會被鎸刻在眼角膜上，如果此時他死了，Solo的身影將伴隨他一同下葬，映在他眼中直到永遠。  
  
「我恨沒有能力反抗的自己，我恨你們。我也想過詛咒愛上人類的母親，卻發現自己做不到。」Illya瞪著Solo，顫抖著吸進一口氣，眼角激動得泛紅：「你是人類，而我本應該要恨你的。」他從喉嚨裡擠出聲音來說道。  
  
Solo別無他法，只能選擇俯下身用唇狠狠親吻Illya，用舌舔舐他口腔裡每一寸炙熱的黏膜。Solo像野獸一般在Illya口中宣示所有權，按著他的頭不讓獵物有任何一絲機會脫逃。Illya的吻技相當生澀，幾乎讓Solo為之瘋狂，他們熱切地交換彼此的唾液和吐息，耳邊充滿黏膩水聲，所有感官都被另一人霸道地佔據。  
  
「但你沒有。」Solo最終鬆開他發腫的唇瓣低聲道：「你不恨我。」  
  
Illya什麼也沒說，只是在下一次劇痛襲來時把自己更深地埋進Solo的胸膛。  
  
  
-FIN-


	5. 大學生AU續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大學生AU，美蘇，R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：嚴格定義下可能是non-con（一方沒有明確表示意願），但就像Solo說的，校花只是在害羞，如果Illya真的不樂意Solo大概早被打斷手（。

「喔，抱歉。」Solo笑笑，附在Illya耳邊輕聲表示歉意。  
  
Illya其實不太想接受，畢竟這已經是第三次了。是的，電影院裡很黑，Illya明白，但他真不覺得兩人中間的那杯飲料有這麼難找，以至於Solo三番兩次都把手探到他的褲頭附近。  
  
「為什麼不把那杯飲料放到你的左手邊去，這樣好拿多了。」Illya挺喜歡他們正在看的這部特務片，他希望Solo也可以安分點，跟他一同欣賞這部電影。  
  
「真的？」Solo突然發出驚喜的語調，像是Illya剛答應了什麼他夢寐以求的事：「你同意我這麼做嗎？」  
  
沒等Illya反應過來，Solo立刻把手中的飲料放到左手邊的杯架，右手俐落地把橫在兩人中間的扶手向上翻，瞬間將座位調整成情人座椅。沒了那根礙事的東西，Solo笑吟吟地看著右手邊的Illya，毫無阻礙牽過他放在腿上的手。  
  
「我，」Illya沒了底氣，視線匆匆轉回大螢幕，Solo知道這不是因為他真心想跟上現在的劇情：「我不知道是這個意思。」  
  
「你不知道的事可還多著。」Solo看見Illya耳根泛起可愛的粉紅，心情大好，想著絕不能放過今天這個難得的機會。  
  
  
Illya，他美麗的校花情人，單純得令Solo不敢置信。從他們第一次約會開始，Illya就對各種肢體碰觸相當沒有抵抗力，例如Solo第一次在電影院裡牽他的手，俄羅斯人全身僵硬卻又不知道該怎麼甩開，臉紅堪比熟透的蘋果。Solo一開始還有些擔憂，雖然他挺愛Illya這副模樣，但說到底他可是名紳士，勉強心儀對象是他最不願做的事。  
  
於是他鬆開Illya的手，告訴他不喜歡也沒關係，他們可以只是看場電影就結束這次約會。Illya一開始什麼也沒說，可到了電影中場時，專注在劇情上的Solo突然感覺手心竄進什麼冰涼的東西，轉頭一看，是Illya主動過來牽了他的手。  
  
「我的手很冰。」Illya看著大螢幕低聲說道，手還不太敢施力去抓Solo。後者覺得心窩像被什麼東西狠狠擊中，旋即用力握緊Illya的手。「剛好我覺得有點熱了。」Solo笑著說。  
  
後來他們幾乎每個周末都出門約會，有時候是吃點Solo推薦的早午餐，或者單純開車兜兜風，要是正巧遇上考試周就一起到咖啡廳念書。Solo會用生動詼諧的方式講述西洋文藝史給Illya做成筆記，Illya則會告訴Solo為什麼離散數學對計算機科學來說是不可或缺的。儘管大多數時間Solo都顧著研究Illya那雙藍眼睛跟大西洋哪一個比較深邃，但好歹期中考試他還是得到了人生第一個數學B+，Illya則成功把史學提升到A-之上。  
  
距離Solo告白成功已經有六個禮拜了，他們至今最大的進展是接吻時Illya不會再偋住呼吸，這對享樂至上的Solo來說簡直達成了新的成就。他迄今未交往過一任對象是三周內沒有滾上床還能繼續走下去，但Illya是特別的，Solo知道他值得自己所有的等待。  
  
  
沒了扶手做支撐，Solo看出Illya有些手足無措。「可以嗎？」Solo把手探向Illya腰際，作勢環過他的身體。毫無防備的腰支受到觸碰，Illya反射性地抗拒了一下，但看看人滿為患的電影廳裡也不乏其他動作親暱的情侶，Illya思考後點頭應允，移動身子讓Solo把他摟在臂中。  
  
因為拉近的距離，Solo就算不說話，Illya也能清楚感覺到他的氣息噴在自己頸邊，清新的古龍水味一陣陣鑽進鼻腔。那是自己送他的生日禮物，Illya記得很清楚，他當初硬是拉著Gaby一起選禮物，知道美國人喜歡灑古龍水，挑了半天才選中一款他喜歡的味道。  
  
「你在幹嘛？」Illya喉頭鼓動，試圖不要讓音量大到引起旁邊人的注意。  
  
「嗯？」Solo用無辜的眼神轉過去看他：「什麼幹嘛？」  
  
「你的手。」Illya咬牙切齒地說完，壓下一聲呻吟，只因Solo環在他腰上的手不知何時鑽進毛衣底下與他肌膚相親，拇指摩娑著赤裸的後腰。  
  
「喔，你不知道，可情侶間都是這麼幹的。」Solo說得理所當然，還刻意把氣息呼進Illya的耳廓──那是目前為止少數幾個他能掌握的敏感帶。  
  
「什麼？可……」Illya被撩撥得有點起了反應，只好努力穩住呼吸，他把一切歸咎於Solo身上的味道實在太好聞了：「可我想認真看電影。」  
  
「我也沒攔著你啊。」Solo賴皮似的，變本加厲把另一支手放在Illya褲頭上。Illya抽了口氣想要掙扎，卻發現自己不可能在不引起其他人的注意下順利逃脫。「放鬆，我們在最後一排，沒人會看見。」Solo解開鈕扣，把手探進Illya褲子裡，隔著底褲碰觸他已經半勃的分身。從沒有被任何人碰觸過的地方興奮得泌出前液，Illya咬著下唇不讓任何一點聲音流露。  
  
Solo的技巧很好，即便沒有直接碰觸，Illya仍是被快感弄得頭腦發昏。Solo指尖沿著輪廓摩擦，從勃起的尖端開始，細密愛撫頭部與柱身交接的凹陷。同樣身為男性，Solo知道什麼樣的力道和角度能夠給Illya帶來最大的快樂。  
  
可身經百戰的他卻忘記Illya是第一次給別人手活，這樣嫻熟的刺激顯然超過了Illya所能忍受的範圍。Illya張開的嘴發出比Solo預期還要大的呻吟，差點就讓旁邊的觀眾聽見，幸好電影激烈的打鬥音效適時將一切蓋了過去。  
  
好不容易熬過那陣快感，Illya越過頭狠狠瞪著Solo，眼眶都忍得發紅。「抱歉，甜心，我接下來會小心點。」Solo湊過去，討好地啄吻Illya。唇齒相依間Illya用俄文對他說了什麼，Solo只修過兩學分的俄文課，連西里爾字母的寫法都快忘光，自然不可能知道他所言何物。不過從那些單字裡他確實明白了一件事，那就是說俄文的Illya性感到他無法招架。  
  
「操。」Solo放開Illya的唇，喘息著告訴他：「本來沒這麼打算的，一切都是你的錯，Illya。」  
  
Illya還不能熟練地在接吻中換氣，一吻結束他總是有點頭暈目眩，這讓他花了好些時間才意會過來Solo指的是什麼。Solo硬了，而Illya會在黑暗中發現這件事，原因無他，就是Solo本人拉著Illya的手去放在他的下身。  
  
「你……」Illya想發難卻又礙於場地所限，否則他肯定讓Solo的手腕跟背肌來個親密接觸。  
  
「遇到這樣的情況得回禮才行，這是交往的基本常識。」Solo眨巴著小狗一樣的眼神看他，Illya不想理他，卻怎麼也移不開視線。「拜託？」Solo在他耳邊懇求。  
  
Illya被Solo的手活搞得渾身發燙，加之耳邊Solo的溫言軟語，Illya除了照做之外沒有其他辦法。他緩緩隔著褲子撫摸Solo充血的陰莖，連Illya都知道自己的動作簡直不能更加笨拙，Solo卻發出了異常享受的呻吟，嘴裡不住稱讚他的俄羅斯情人。「就是這樣，你做得棒極了。」Solo吻著Illya的耳廓說道。  
  
Illya聽見Solo低啞的嗓音，已被挑起性慾的下身更加難耐，雙腿違背Illya理智開始不安分地挪動。Solo自然不會錯過這個小徵兆，他收緊手臂，繼續方才未完的作業，只是這次他記得放輕動作，確保Illya游移在快感邊緣卻又不至於失控地叫出聲來。  
  
過沒多久，Solo感覺到Illya撫摸自己的節奏完全被打亂，他偏頭過去看了看，只見Illya閉著眼，滿臉通紅，牙齒緊咬下唇都快滲出血絲。「Illya？」Solo把環住他的右手向上移動，手指伸進Illya髮絲裡頭，捧著他的後腦。Solo引導著Illya讓他埋進自己的肩窩。「咬我。」他說。  
  
Illya花了些時間才跟著照做，一確定Illya已經好好張口咬住自己，Solo便用手加強刺激剛才探索到的敏感點，握著Illya的分身用力套弄，指尖隔著棉質底褲按揉頂端小口。  
  
Illya的牙齒陷進肉裡有些疼，可Solo不為所動，最後Illya伸手扯著他胸口的布料射了出來。即便有東西堵住嘴，Illya高潮時還是沒法忍住失神的呻吟。那幾聲參雜喘息的悶哼讓Solo按耐不住壞心眼兒，愣是繼續摩擦Illya高潮後過度敏感的陰莖，讓Illya在窄小的座位中扭動著逃離掌控。  
  
最終Solo玩夠了才放開對Illya的箝制，從褲袋裡掏出手帕和紙巾幫Illya清理下身。Illya不知道Solo是怎麼做到的，但他的下腹並沒有同自己想像的一般糟糕，簡單擦拭過後也不特別難受。  
  
清潔完後又過了半晌，Solo注意到Illya一直在看他，以為自己還是逃不過要被狠揍一頓的命運，認命般對上他的視線才發現Illya的眼神裡並沒有憤怒。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「這個。」Illya垂著眼，猶豫一陣後伸出手，按住他胯下的小帳蓬：「不用幫你解決嗎？」  
  
Solo怔了下，低笑著搖頭，傾身吻了吻頰上還泛著紅暈的男人：「剛才那樣就夠了，我美麗的校花，它等等自己就退了。」  
  
「別那樣叫我。」Illya抗議著，聲音顯出疲倦。  
  
Solo再度向他伸出手，Illya不信任地瞅著他，確認對方沒有其他不正經的舉動才勉勉強強躺回Solo懷裡。Solo也沒有辜負Illya的信賴，整個下半場都安安靜靜盯著螢幕，偶爾把飲料吸管湊到他嘴邊問他喝不喝。不知不覺中Illya完全放鬆下來，快感餘韻像溫暖的泉水包裹著他，眼皮也不爭氣地感覺沉重。  
  
電影散場時，Solo發現Illya早已靠在他的肩上沉沉睡去。  
  
  
-FIN-


	6. MB AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MB AU，無差，R，提及角色過去性行為。

「我比你擅長口交。」

 

「……再說一遍？」Solo怔著，他從沒像現在這般質疑自己的耳朵。

 

「你聽見了。」Illya低下頭去走他的西洋棋。

 

「喔，好吧。」Gaby仰頭喝乾手裡的威士忌：「這就尷尬了，男人間的面子之爭。」

 

而Solo努力回想著事情是如何發展到這個地步的。

 

 

 

一個索菲亞的任務，如常默契十足的合作，悠閒的夜晚，他和Illya的飯店套房，一支上好的威士忌和一隻感覺無聊的Gaby。Illya警告過他別和Gaby喝酒，Solo一開始還嘲笑他是怕又被發酒瘋的Gaby撲倒（低技術的監聽器，記得嗎？），後來才知道事情遠不如表面單純。

 

Gaby酒量非常好，事實上若是她想，完全可以再喝乾那瓶琥珀色的東西後去打靶，命中率還維持在水平以上。而抓著Illya又跳又鬧？要知道，她可是個富有天分的間諜，還受過皇家海軍情報處指揮官的親自指導，裝成醉鬼以卸下KGB特務心防也就是幾分鐘的事。

 

可惜當Solo意識到這點時，他已經不小心跟著Gaby喝下超越他安全酒量的蒸餾酒了。微醺的Solo和平常並沒有什麼不同，他不會想跟人摔角，也不會把飯店房間砸得一蹋糊塗，他只是……嗯，有點多嘴。光這樣的話也沒什麼，考慮到他平常閉上嘴的時間本來就不多──但要記住，清醒時的Solo是絕對不會把自己的床事就這麼口無遮攔說出來的。

 

「是的，我的嘴就和我的手一樣靈活。記得那個服務員嗎？羅馬櫃台，我們第一次的任務。」Solo幾乎是滔滔不絕講述著自己的豐功偉業，無視Gaby跟Illya交換過幾輪的眼神：「我非常懂得該如何用五分鐘，讓女孩們自願在我身邊待上五個小時。」

 

「令人印象深刻。」Gaby挑挑眉，按耐住那抹計畫得逞的壞笑。即便一旁的Illya白眼都翻到後腦勺，但Gaby哪裡不選，偏要在自己的棋盤邊跟Solo喝酒。為了看住他的棋局和Solo，Illya別無選擇只能旁聽Gaby輕而易舉套出對方三十年來的性愛經驗。

 

「那男人呢？」Gaby湊到Solo耳邊，壓低聲音甜膩地問。

 

老天，她究竟為什麼需要知道這些？Waverly也在聽嗎？他一個KGB是不是該阻止英國特務用不正當的手段對付CIA？

 

「妳不會相信的。」Solo的眼神若有似無瞟過Illya，後者正用拇指摩娑下唇，表情凝重嚴肅，佯裝思考棋局實則豎耳細聽。「需要當事人現身說法嗎？」Solo問。

 

來了，Illya最不想面對的事。喔是的，他們倆一個俄國人一個美國人，像電影羅馬假期那樣曲折離奇地搞在一塊兒了。他對這份關係本身並沒有什麼意見，況且Solo不總是堅持做上面那一個，能把資本主義壓在身下的機會Illya可不會輕易放過。然而，俄羅斯人對於大談床事真的不怎麼感冒，尤其他看見Gaby眼底還閃爍著八卦的光芒。

 

所以Illya只是充耳不聞地走了一步白棋。

 

「你那樣只要再走黑車就兩步將了。」

 

是啊，說的像他這個國際級棋手沒注意到似的──他真沒注意到。誰能告訴他為什麼Solo管不住自己的嘴，卻還有餘力注意他的棋局？Illya嘆了口氣把白棋移回原位。「你想要我說什麼？」

 

「就，發表些評論吧。」Solo噙著那種溫暖的笑意看他，眼底兩汪清潭愈發迷人：「關於這個。」

 

Solo伸出一小點艷紅的舌尖，舔濕唇峰之間總是撅起的那塊地方，泛著水光的樣子讓Illya覺得房內暖氣有些多餘了。「實話？」他問。

 

「當然。」Gaby替美國人回答。Solo跟Gaby，他人生中最無法拒絕的兩個人，都在用殷切期盼的眼神盯著他，Illya做了最後一點內心掙扎，結局是不令人意外的徒勞。

 

「不錯。」Illya平板地回答。他現在真希望Gaby也能給他來上一杯威士忌──或是一瓶，這樣一來面對現在的情況還能輕鬆點。

 

「感謝你，不過……為什麼我覺得自己聽見了句尾的那聲『但是』？」Solo轉過去以受傷的眼神尋求Gaby的認同，後者自然是同意了Solo的猜疑，望向Illya要求他給個交代。

 

封閉的室內空間安靜了一小會兒，Illya發現事情糟得超乎他想像。看看，一個交際滿分的竊賊跟富有天分的女特務，被他們審問的Illya並沒有很多選擇，事實上他只能在說實話跟弄昏這兩人之間作抉擇，而Illya不可能捨得「熱吻」他們之中任何一個。

 

「但是我比你擅長。」

 

 

 

是了，這就是為什麼現在Solo會瞪著Illya，眼珠都快掉出來了也不在乎：「你在說謊。」

 

「我沒有。」Illya試圖做他們之中比較講理的那一個。

 

「打住，紳士們。」Gaby自己也沒料到這一切，眼珠都瞇成愉悅的弧線：「所以，你說你技巧比他好，可他卻不相信？我以為情侶間對這個問題會有一致的想法。」她的手指在兩個大男人之間比劃著。

 

「這……很複雜。」Illya沒抗住誘惑，伸手拿了茶几中央的威士忌，以瓶就口喝了大半。天，他才注意到自己渴得要命。

 

「一點也不，純粹是因為他沒給我做過。」Solo向Gaby尋求一份公平的裁決。

 

「誰叫你老說不用。」Illya手扶在額上按揉太陽穴。

 

「我以為你不喜歡。」

 

「我確實不喜歡。」

 

Solo還想回話的嘴頓了頓，肩膀微微垮下。「所以，你不喜歡，但是很擅長？」他真希望自己沒有細想這番話的含意，但為時已晚，Solo把Illya的檔案背得太熟了，以至於他無法不去想年少的Illya在父親失勢到被KGB招募之間那段記載模糊的年月。

 

Illya沒有說話，反倒是房間的內線電話鈴聲劃破寂靜。眼看兩名男士都沒有動作的意思，Gaby非常不淑女地橫過身子去接聽。

 

「當然，我去看看。」Gaby簡短地回覆後掛斷電話，垂下眼把空杯擺在桌上。「後勤的車子發不動了，我去樓下幫忙。」她語帶遺憾地穿上外套，在兩人的注視下離開房間：「友情提醒，明天早上是任務匯報，再遲到Waverly就要逼你們分房睡了。」

 

Gaby把門帶上了。

 

 

「我……」Solo意識到自己在無心間以最殘酷的方式撕扯開一個男人舊時的傷疤，一時間竟不知道該說些什麼好：「我很抱歉，Peril。」

 

Illya收拾了那盤被冷落以久的西洋棋，Gaby的離開確實讓他有些失落，但不可否認更多的卻是放鬆，老天在上，千萬別讓Gaby跟酒的組合再度出現了。「為什麼要？」Illya皺起眉，藍眼珠裡是純然的不解。

 

「就是，你知道的，那些你『技巧好但不喜歡』的事。」Solo觀察著Illya的表情，準備在看見手指抖動的瞬間躲進臥室。

 

「啊。」Illya意會過來，嘴唇裂開一個上揚的弧度，雙手毫無防備地垂在身前：「你以為我是被逼的？」

 

「老實說，我不知道該怎麼想。」Solo傾身還想再倒酒，但Illya出手阻止，只好悻悻然坐了回去。

 

「事情不是這樣的，Cowboy。」Illya接過Solo的酒杯，在他的注視下喝乾一指高的威士忌：「不喜歡就只是……不喜歡。我是心甘情願為了母親那樣做的，不過，當然，有時候嘴太酸可就不怎麼甘願了。」

 

Solo嚥了口唾沫，不知是為了那些酒液還是Illya曲線精練的下顎。

 

「他們都是紳士，沒人逼我做什麼。」Illya看向Solo正坐著的三人座沙發思忖了一會兒。「你想要我坐過去嗎？」他不確定地問。

 

「我無時不刻渴望你的靠近，吾愛。」

 

Illya發現自己已經墮落到會因為這樣子的甜言密語而發笑的地步了。他移到Solo身邊，兩人之間的距離對於談話來說有點太近了，但誰在乎呢。Illya躺了下來，頭枕在Solo大腿上，沙發長度無法容納的雙腿掛在扶手邊緣。

 

Solo彎下腰，深深地吻了Illya，舌尖把濃烈醉人的氣息染滿他的口腔。Illya揪著黑色的髮絲，舌頭用另一種不同的侵略方式和Solo跳著雙人舞。他們同時都在進攻，卻又奇異地在同塊戰場上和諧共存。

 

Illya空著的那隻手探向Solo褲頭，一番努力後解開了皮帶和金屬拉鍊。Solo鬆開他的唇並抬起身，拇指指腹擦去自己唇邊的唾液，再接著抹上Illya紅腫晶亮的下唇。

 

「我是個紳士。」Solo低聲說道：「我不會勉強你做任何事。」

 

「我也不會。」Illya扯開Solo的底褲，把他興奮的分身盡數吞入口中。

 

他是對的。數分鐘過後Solo腦中除了這個什麼也沒辦法想了。操， **他是對的** 。Solo甚至得靠腹式呼吸降低射精感，簡直這輩子頭一遭。他感覺到Illya喉頭因悶笑而震動，一不做二不休也把手探進Illya的胯間撫弄。

 

如果說Solo的口活比Illya差上那麼一點，那他至少能肯定自己的手活跟Illya的口活一樣好。Illya發出細微的呻吟，因為大半都被Solo硬挺的陰莖給堵住了。Solo把頭向後靠在椅背上喘息，另隻手玩弄著Illya比他們初見時略長的散亂金髮。

 

Illya將速度放緩了，但依舊無法延後Solo高潮的到來。幾個深入淺出，美國人哽咽著射了出來，手上跟著收緊。Illya趕在自己高潮前把Solo半軟的分身吐出來，抓著Solo的襯衫咬牙度過射精瞬間的眩暈。

 

喘了會兒，Solo從後口袋抽出紫色的絲質手帕，Illya嫌棄地瞪著那布料，最後仍是接了過來，清理掉嘴裡白濁的體液。Illya坐起身，抓過威士忌漱口，而Solo正在用同一條手帕清理自己的手心。

 

「我有點兒後悔了。」Solo懶洋洋地說：「我往後或許會常常要求你這麼幹。」

 

「只要我嘴不酸。」Illya移開視線，卻沒有想要掩蓋唇角小小的微笑。

 

 

-FIN-


	7. GV男優AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV男優AU，蘇美，NC-17，PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 獻給辛苦讓小王子著床的ㄨㄌㄉㄉ，還有腦洞好夥伴ㄕㄏㄅㄌ！  
> 基本上我只是把他們腦出來的梗擴寫的工具人而已＾q＾

該死的。Solo抹了一把臉上的水。他渾身都濕透了，就像他最討厭拍的泳池劇情那樣，本就被發達的肌肉繃緊到貼身的素面T恤，被水潑濕之後更是完全黏在他身上，緊身得活像那個內褲外穿的美國英雄。

 

Solo皺眉嘆氣，隨手抓了一捲防水膠帶，先暫時止住浴室裡那泛濫成災的噴泉，用毛巾擦著濕漉漉的黑色捲髮，渾身滴著水走到客廳，想打電話問問有沒有水電行現在能夠過來幫他處理。

 

豈料他才剛拿起電話，門鈴就響了。Solo還想著是誰這麼不會挑時間，抬頭一看時鐘才想起他今天和人有約──還不是他想呼嚨打發過去的那種人。

 

「嗨，Illya。」Solo衝過去打開了門，臉上掛出完美弧度的同時，他才想起自己的T恤仍濕搭搭黏在身上這件重要的事。

 

「你……」高大的俄羅斯人蹙著眉，眼神上下掃射了一輪後便不知道該看向何處，尷尬地越過他肩膀往後看。

 

「喔，我的浴室在漏水，正想找人來修理。」相較於Illya的無措，Solo一派怡然自得，轉身的模樣簡直刻意在展示他迷人的臀線：「我們的討論可能得緩緩了，你想先看點電視嗎？」

 

身為一名成人片演員，Solo會成為當今同志圈最火紅的男優不是沒有道理。他可上可下、演技了得，臉蛋媲美好萊塢男星，身材可比健身房教練，更重要的是他敬業。每接到新的劇本，他肯定會在事前邀約對手──或對手們──做一番認真的角色探討，地點通常是在公司或者其他公開場所。家庭是非常私密的地方，他一般不請人回家。但就像剛才說的，Illya在Solo心中是特別的。

 

更直白的說，是Solo為之心動的。

 

跟Illya合作的第一支片子不甚愉快，Illya不知道為什麼看他不順眼，做起來特別粗魯，Solo到最後的尖叫根本不是演技了。拍完之後Solo腰痛了兩天，他以為這片子會特別難看，殊不知兩人之間擦出的火花猛烈到打破公司同志成人片銷售紀錄。後來兩人合演的片子越來越多，Solo一開始對Illya的厭惡感也消失殆盡。

 

「我可以幫你看看，弄得好你就不用再花錢了。」Illya一如他平常的形象，沒什麼特別的表情，但Solo注意到他的視線實際上膠著在自己的腰臀。

 

「Red Peril對家庭修繕富有心得，這八卦要是傳到討論版上你又要漲粉了。」Solo刻意調戲平時看上去冷漠又粗暴的Illya，也沒反對就讓Illya進了主臥室的浴室，指給他看漏水的地方。

 

Illya研究了一會兒，才想告訴Solo是零件生鏽換一個就好，豈料一轉頭就看見上身赤裸的Solo帶著微笑湊在他身邊，線條美好的胸肌還隱約泛著水光，再往下是精實的腹肌，深色的毛髮一路向下，隱沒在三角短褲裡。喔，他連那條運動長褲也脫了。

 

「你的衣服呢？」Illya口腔發乾。

 

「你也看見了，它濕透了。」Solo挑眉，笑吟吟地靠在淋浴間旁。從他的視角可以清楚看到Illya下身誠實的反應，Solo簡直想不顧一切騎上去──不，這太沒格調了。「所以是什麼毛病？」

 

「它，」Illya幾乎用了全部的意志力才把視線從Solo身上移開：「生鏽了，這裡的零件…..」

 

「哪裡？」Solo蹲下來，假裝看不見Illya比劃的地方，臉湊到Illya旁邊，吐息全都打在Illya敏感的耳根子上。至今合拍了五部片子，他還是有學到點東西的。

 

Illya幾不可聞地哽住了。Solo在他心中不僅僅是個同事，至少從第三部片開始就不是了。他邀請他到家裡作客，然後現在又這麼──

 

「這讓我想到我還沒拍同志片之前。」Solo彷彿完全沒有注意到，就算幾近赤裸，他的言行還是優雅地像個王子：「你知道我拍過普通的成人片嗎？一男一女那種普通。」

 

「我知道。」Illya折起了自己的襯衫袖口，或許是因為燥熱，又或許是其他原因：「第一部片之前我有稍微調查過。」

 

其實是全看過了，但這不需要讓Solo知道，尤其是Illya還不小心對著電視螢幕撸了幾發。Solo的眼睛真的太美了，這怪不得他。

 

「我那時候就拍過這種劇情的片子，欲求不滿的人妻看上了來家裡修水管的水電工。」

 

「你是那個人妻還是水電工？」

 

Solo笑了出聲。「你為什麼不替我決定呢？」

 

Illya偏過頭對上Solo的注視，微瞇的藍眸裡是無可掩飾的、被Solo粗暴挑起的性慾。「你下一部片是什麼時候？」Illya壓低的俄國腔調聽在Solo耳裡是上佳的催情素。

 

「就是跟你的那一部，下星期才開拍。」Solo按倒了Illya，湊上去熱切地吻他。這個吻相當於告白，Solo事後表示，而他很開心Illya當時給了他回應，雖然後者堅稱那只是禮貌性的回覆。

 

Solo翻身跨在Illya身上，俄羅斯人的衣褲全被浴室中的積水打濕，Solo善解人意地解開Illya胸前鈕扣，順著解扣子的速率一邊吮吻一邊用舌尖靈活打轉往下。Solo在Illya幾乎沒感覺到的情況下抽出他的皮帶扔在一旁，一把他的分身從褲子裡解放之後就迫不及待地張口含住。

 

Illya哽咽著呻吟，Solo現在做的跟那些為了鏡頭好看而充滿展示意味的舔弄都不同，Solo是真真切切把他吞進了最深處，照顧到他陰莖上每一寸堅硬發燙的皮膚。

 

他的舌面貼著柱身大面積舔舐，特別是那些浮起的脈絡和交接處的凹陷。Solo的手則忙著照顧無法觸及的底部和雙球，Illya低頭看見他專注的神情和凹陷的雙頰，伸手按在Solo的後腦勺微微施力。

 

「你……其他那些演員都沒辦法滿足你，是吧？」Illya咬著牙，試圖不要發出太丟臉的聲音，但他的胯部卻背棄自己的意志不斷向上頂弄，只求能夠更深地被Solo含住。

 

Solo震動喉嚨笑了，然後Illya只覺得腰部一陣酥麻，頂端的小孔射出大量精液，Solo不得不讓他退出來。

 

「你除了工作之外都不做愛的嗎？」Solo驚訝於Illya的敏感和濃稠的體液，有一些白濁的絲線沿著嘴角滑落，他伸舌舔去，好似那是什麼樣的人間美味。

 

Illya低吼著坐起身，像西伯利亞冰原的猛獸一樣把Solo狠狠按到牆上，舉高他的雙手，取過被Solo丟在地上的皮帶，把他的手腕綁在浴室水管上頭。

 

「個人私下的小情趣？」Solo扭著腰，讓Illya把自己的底褲褪下之後便毫無廉恥地把腳對著Illya打得更開。

 

「不，我在預演。」Illya沒有因為那下流的動作而靠近Solo，反而後退了一點：「還記得下一部劇本的賣點嗎？」

 

Solo少見地愣住了，玩火自焚，他總算是理解了這句話。「放置Play。」他瞪向Illya。

 

「是的，真敬業。」Illya踏出浴室，Solo扯了扯被縛的雙腕，發現亂動只讓結變得更緊，只好放棄掙扎。

 

過了不久，Illya換了一身乾爽的衣褲走進來，Solo的衣服對他有點短，但無損他的英姿。Solo看見他手上拿著潤滑液跟一個黑色的前列腺按摩器，那是他前幾天丟在床頭忘記收好的玩具。

 

「放鬆。」Illya用手指幫Solo簡單的擴張，無視Solo用腳摩擦他下半身的舉動，逕自把那個按摩器塞進Solo的後穴。前列腺按摩器是Solo最喜歡但也最不常用的玩具，因為前列腺高潮的快感太激烈了，他有時候會失神半天還沒辦法恢復過來。

 

「操，嗚……」Solo在那東西被推到定位的時候呻吟，一陣突如其來的刺激讓他雙腿發軟。

 

「作為稱職的水電工，我要出門去買零件來修理你的浴室。」Illya說著，把皮帶的一端塞到Solo手裡：「如果發生任何意外，抓著它往外扯，結就會鬆開，懂嗎？」

 

「而Waverly居然還沒給你拍過BDSM的片子。」Solo湊向前，帶著抱怨的力道咬了下Illya的唇。

 

 

 

Solo以為他的苦難只會維持到Illya回家，他錯了。Illya換下他借用的衣褲，抽走Solo手裡的一小段皮帶頭，打著赤膊在Solo面前──沒錯，在一個被綁起來、被前列腺按摩器弄到全身發軟在高潮邊緣的Solo面前──用他剛買回家的工具修起了該死的水管。

 

「Peril…..」Solo喊著Illya的暱稱，想要扭動下半身緩解任何一點射精的慾望，卻反而讓按摩器更用力地頂住體內敏感點，前液不斷湧出，把他的分身甚至股縫都弄得一片狼狽。

 

「忍著點。」Illya拿著扳手看Solo，忽略Solo身上的潮紅跟痛苦又愉悅的表情給他下身帶來的影響。

 

「我不能再……嗯啊……拿出來……」Solo的眼角濕潤，不知道是浴室的水氣或是其他什麼。「不然……用你堅硬的『扳手』也好，水電工先生。」Solo喘著氣，盡力勾出一個笑容。

 

這傢伙真是夠了。Illya好不容易鎖上最後一顆螺絲，如Solo所願回到他面前。

 

「像這樣？」Illya用手上冷硬的金屬去撥弄Solo胸前挺立的乳尖，Solo劇烈地彈動了一下，渾身繃緊了呻吟著。此舉讓後穴裡的按摩器陷得更深，Solo沒辦法壓抑住喘息和哀求，無意識地請求Illya讓他解放。

 

Illya用吻讓Solo冷靜下來，但也只是暫時的，他全身不自然的震顫和近乎失神的雙眼都在告訴有經驗的Illya，他快高潮了。

 

「慢一點。」Solo在Illya取出前列腺按摩器的時候哽著說：「我不想在你進來之前就射。」

 

Solo擔心的事最後並沒有發生，雖說結果也沒有好到哪裡去。Illya取出按摩器並解開皮帶之後，Solo的後穴不斷痙攣，就像想要盡快咬住什麼東西一樣，見狀Illya忘記控制力道，過於粗暴地一次進入到底。這樣劇烈的痛楚夾雜被撐開的酸脹，Solo根本沒有任何辦法，只能緊緊攀住Illya，然後哭叫著射出來，把自己的小腹染成一片白濁。

 

Solo埋在Illya頸窩裡顫抖，這不是拍片，他不用裝出任何表情、說出任何台詞，他只是在呻吟裡混合了很多很多Illya的名字，或許還有一次真正的告白。

 

他不知道Illya有沒有聽見，事實上，他什麼都不知道，因為Illya一把抱起他並且操得更狠。Solo雙腳懸空，只靠背後的牆壁跟Illya的手支撐自己體重。他一次又一次落在Illya充血碩大的陰莖上頭，敏感的後穴帶來身體無法承受的過載快感，直到Solo腦中一片空白，所能感覺到的全是Illya的氣味、Illya的愛撫、Illya的聲音。

 

Illya最終射在Solo體內，低溫的體液害Solo又是一陣顫慄。Illya擁著他的力度讓Solo覺得自己快要骨折，但他真的非常喜歡這種感覺。

 

 

「我說不定到下禮拜都還硬不起來。」Solo滾進注滿熱水的浴缸，是的，Illya真的把他的水管修好了。「你都快把我的腦子操出來了。」

 

「是你自作自受。」Illya別開臉，Solo看出那裡面有一點點愧疚。老天，他真是太可愛了。

 

「所以，你看過我所有的片子？」Solo狎昵地問。

 

「什麼？」

 

「剛剛的體位，有出現在水電工那部片子裡。」Solo把Illya壓進浴池，再一次騎了上去，嘴唇和Illya的相貼，把話語吐進俄羅斯人的嘴裡：「你是不是看著我操人然後撫摸自己，嗯？看著我高潮的樣子讓你硬得不行？」

 

Solo看著Illya通紅的臉，感受到他再度變硬的下身。

 

好吧，他下禮拜可能真的得請假了。但管他的，又不是說他的對手會非常介意。

 

 

-FIN-


	8. American Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無差，R

Solo的視線總是流連在他的搭檔身上。燦金色的頭髮，水藍色的雙眼，Illya Kuryakin確實有著相當令人──心神蕩漾的美貌。Solo熟悉Illya憤怒和調侃的表情，他也熟悉對方微笑和靦腆的樣子，然而後兩者他卻只有在暗中窺伺Illya和Gaby的互動時才能捕捉到。

他不嫉妒，一身優雅風骨讓他懂得如何品嘗心上漫出的那一點苦澀，再接著用毫無破綻的笑容與俄羅斯人接下另一個可能危及性命的任務。他希望對方永遠不要發現他的心思，不要發現一個美國人是如何悲慘地深愛著蘇聯特務。就讓他遠遠地、靜靜地顧影自憐。Solo衷心祈禱自己熱切的雙眼不要出賣了他。

 

「Peril？」Solo穿著他最愛的睡袍，看著不該出現在他房裡的高大男人：「我以為細節商討是明天早上？」

「是的。」Illya總是這樣，精簡扼要，像再多說一個字就會要了他的命。Solo嘆氣，卻蓋不過胸膛緊縮的雀躍。Illya，在他的房間裡。這太引人遐想了，不是嗎？

「那你深夜造訪我房間是有何目的？」Solo小心地補充：「既然不是為了任務？」

「我沒說不是為了任務。」

「好吧，我承認你把我搞糊塗了，如果這樣會讓你開心的話。」Solo向他走去，直到那冰凍的兩灘池水映出自己的身影。

「你會干擾我。」Illya雙手環抱在胸前：「你喜歡我，這會干擾我執行任務。」

該死的，Solo一下子就怔住了。他或許是表現的有點明顯……不，他用最佳特工的名譽擔保，Illya不可能發現，但是為什麼？

他不知道該說些什麼，而Illya繼續說道：「別否認，你我都知道這是事實。問題是你想要怎麼辦。」

「我，」Solo眨眨眼，深呼吸：「我不想怎麼辦。現在這樣挺好的，給我一些時間，我就會……」

就會什麼？Solo自己也不知道，在他能想出來之前，Illya就抓著他的頭吻了他，嘴唇貼嘴唇，鬚後水跟古龍水的味道攪成一塊，混合成某種嗆辣的辛香。Solo伸出舌頭，拚了命汲取Illya口中的一切。氣息、津液，全都和他想像中一樣完美。或許因為Illya天生就是這麼美好。

「真的，你不想要這個嗎？」Illya閉著眼低聲問。

「張開眼睛。」Solo把Illya推到離他們最近的牆面上：「看著我。」

Solo在Illya依言張開的目光下再一次讓他們雙唇相觸，他們看著對方的眼神不曾移開。Solo替他們倆脫衣服的動作一點也不像久經情場，急躁地像第一次發春的少年，甚至還是Illya冰涼的手幫助，他才多少冷靜下來。

「我不會停下來，除非你現在喊停。」Solo不確定自己的聲音是不是在發抖。他比Illya強壯，這點無庸置疑，他把Illya按在牆上之後俄國人基本上是動彈不得了。

Illya有點喘，但一聲不吭，所以Solo伸手握住他半勃的分身，聽見耳邊帶有俄國口音的低吟。Solo幾乎不能把嘴從Illya身上離開，他吻著他的唇、他的耳廓、他的頸側、他胸前挺立的乳尖。Illya緊抓住他，上下同時被刺激的快感讓他用俄文咒罵著，還夾雜著Solo的名字。

「Illya。」Solo帶著他的手圈住兩人的硬挺，嘴裡喃喃著他的名字：「Illya。」

 

Solo躺在床上，高潮射出來的體液把他的手染成白濁。平復氣息後張開眼，床上除了他之外半個人也沒有。

 

-FIN-


	9. 都鐸王朝半AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya以為Solo做了某些不可原諒的事，一天晚上Solo跟他告白，而他爆發了。  
> Napollya無差。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿，當初打這篇是因為補了都鐸王朝，被公主對公爵說的那段話打中了，想讓Illya對著Solo說說看(#)粗體是取自都鐸S01E08裡瑪格麗特公主的台詞。

「我愛你，Peril。」Solo說：「我怕以後會忘記告訴你。」

Illya放下手裡的西洋棋，一如往常，用審視的無情眼光投向Solo：「英文或許不是我的母語，但我能告訴你， **你不明白那個字的意義** 。」

Solo微微蹙起眉頭，漫不經心地啜了一口威士忌。

「 **你當然能愛。你能愛一年、一個月、一天、甚至一個小時。** 」Illya拆下父親的錶，在粗糙掌心中翻動著：「 **在那一個小時裡，我肯定你愛得那麼用力、愛得那麼專注，像世上任何紈褲子弟一樣。** 」

「那不是事實。」Solo垂下眼，看著地毯精緻華美的花紋，轉動手上那枚藍寶石尾戒。

「 **但過了那一個小時，你就愛上另一個人，接著又是另一個。** 」Illya從鼻腔裡發出不屑的哼聲，他把錶盤握在手中，緊得像是要在手心烙下永恆的印記：「 **你的愛無比慷慨，那才是最傷人的。** 」

Solo現在回去盯著Illya了。後者在Solo藍色的眼底看見淺淡的疲憊和哀傷，而他拒絕放軟姿態。他是俄羅斯人，俄羅斯人從不示弱。

「你試圖控制我、監視我、馴服我，讓我成為你呼之即來揮之即去的娼妓。」Illya移動了棋盤上的棋子，將軍。他起身欲離席。

「什麼讓你這麼想的？」Solo加大的音量愣是讓Illya留在了原位。他瞪著他，好似Illya方才的話是他此生收到最不可容忍的羞辱。

Illya似笑非笑的攤開手掌，老舊錶面靜靜躺在上頭。

「你幫我拿回它，因為你知道我這輩子不可能換錶。」Illya做出自嘲的表情：「我也不可能拆解它。這正好提供了一個絕佳的、藏匿追蹤器的空間。」

「啊。」Solo發出會意的聲音，眼底閃過一絲了然。他低笑起來，有些無奈的開口：「所以美國製不行，俄國製就免罪？」

Solo摘下左手那枚藍寶石尾戒，輕輕放在桌上。透過光線隱約可見璀璨寶石透出精密機械的輪廓。

「那不一樣，那於你而言只是個單純的飾品。」

「『你送我的』飾品。」Solo聲音染上了不明顯的慍怒，氣惱於Illya看輕這枚戒指的價值。

「但這是我父親的錶。」Illya朗聲重複道：「 **我父親的錶** 。你他媽怎麼敢……如果你像你宣稱的那樣在乎我，就該知道這不是你能夠做小把戲的地方。」

Illya看上去還沒有完事，所以Solo靜靜的等待他下一次開口，沒想到卻等來一次笑聲。

「我甚至不能摘下它來脫離你的掌控，你肯定很得意吧？」Illya的笑聲是如此苦澀，就像Solo冬夜時在戰地前線喝到的劣等蒸餾酒，惹人反胃卻又不得不嚥下。

Solo放下酒杯，移動坐姿好靠近Illya。

「我一點也不得意。」Solo的吐息全是俄羅斯人最討厭的那種麥酒香。

「因為你終於發現自己不像你說的那樣愛我了？」Illya喉嚨發緊，可他選擇忽視。

「因為你的手錶裡什麼也沒有。」Solo堅定地看著他：「沒有追蹤器、沒有竊聽器、沒有任何美國製品。老天在上，這只錶根本沒有被拆開過。」

Solo伸手握住Illya的手，掌心與他相對，蓋在冰冷的錶面上。

Illya的呼吸像被人奪了去，他試圖抽手，身體卻違背了自己的意志，動彈不得。

「你知道我永遠不能證實你的謊言。」Illya纖長的睫毛在Solo眼皮子底下顫抖，眼角的傷疤此刻很是礙眼。

「那就相信我。」Solo緊緊抓住他的手，力道有些失控。

Illya聽著自己的呼吸，數著自己的心跳。他以為自己會失控，可是他那被Solo握住的手穩穩當當的，沒有一絲抽動的跡象。

「你是美國人。」Illya深吸一口氣，知道某些長久以來堅實構築的堡壘正在崩塌：「我不能……我不知道該怎麼相信美國人。」

Illya想要別開臉的瞬間被Solo吻住了。輕輕的，純潔的，雙唇相觸後分開。Illya不知何時落進了Solo的擁抱裡，耳鬢廝磨，他不願離開這份溫暖。

「我愛你。」Solo的唇在Illya臉上游移，最終把話吐進Illya微啟的唇瓣間。

「我還是不相信你。」Illya向前了一點，主動成就一個親吻。

Solo取過Illya父親的錶，將它戴回Illya手腕上。秒針還在孜孜不倦地走著，震動彷彿透過Illya的動脈傳入心臟。

Illya猶豫了一下，伸手拿過藍寶石戒指，想要戴在Solo手上，後者卻收起小指，示意要Illya幫他戴在無名指上。

「會拿不下來的。」Illya哭笑不得。

「那正合我意。」Solo挑挑眉。

 

-FIN-


	10. 任務日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科技笨蛋跟技術宅的任務日常，無差。

「嗨，甜心，現在有空嗎？」

「看你如何定義。」Illya對著耳機插播進來的緊急線路平靜地說：「有五個以色列特工在追我，我的右腳腳踝疼得像被起重機壓過，身上只剩一個全滿的彈匣，後援還要半小時才能到。如果你把忙碌定義為下一秒就快斷氣，那是的，我確實有空。」

「我遇到了一點小麻煩，你知道，科技那些玩意，他們就不能更有設計感一點嗎。」Solo那邊傳來了巨大的－－巨大的－－噪音，像是手榴彈剛爆炸了一樣。

Illya嘆了一口氣。「說吧，希望你的小麻煩值得我花上生命垂危的五分鐘。」

「我手上握著一個，呃，一片東西。Waverly說這是資料，要我全部當場默記後銷毀。」

「嗯哼。」Illya用手槍所能達到的最遠射程幹掉了一個摩薩德特工：「我聽不出問題在哪。」

「問題在於這是一張黑膠。」Solo重擊了一個男人的下體，Illya可以從對方撕心裂肺的叫喊中辨認出來。「我不認為他想要我記下一首歌，再說這裡可是科技公司，不是博物館。」

「形容一下那塊......你說的黑膠。」Illya的右腳踝真的，該死的疼，他已經吃下了所有的止疼片，但那還是一點效用也沒有。

「它確實長得挺奇怪，是方形的。」Solo遲疑了一下：「上面也沒有紋路，中間的洞很大，都有三指粗了－－認真，我不是在開黃腔。」

「說下去。」Illya用倒數第五顆子彈解決了兩個人。

「沒了，就這樣。」Solo聽上去很無奈。老天，這傢伙對於非藝術品的形容詞還真是匱乏到令人瞠目結舌。

「上面是不是有個長條狀的開口，裡面有另一層膠片？」Illya咬牙。

「正是，我就知道你懂我。」

Illya又花了攸關性命的寶貴幾秒去嘆氣。「那是八吋軟碟，最近研發出來的電子資料抽取式儲存媒體。找台電腦－－確定它是開機的，旁邊應該會有剛好能插進去的......一個洞。」

「然後？」Solo聽上去很茫然。

「像你擅長的那樣插進去，然後你就能從螢幕上得到所有你要背下來的資料，美國佬。」Illya一個翻身，用腳夾住敵人的脖子把對方掐昏。

「謝了，你果然是最棒的，愛你喔。」Solo笑著掛斷了電話。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊天啊電腦白痴的Solo好可愛喔（萌cry  
> 快要GG但還是認真幫笨蛋老公解決問題的Illya男友力真的爆棚耶（繼續哭
> 
> 然後八吋軟碟就是三點五軟碟的前前身，1969年研發。  
> http://imglf1.ph.126.net/DkqqInhCV6UUDHiCXq2s1Q==/6598244045135540350.jpg  
> （圖左一）


	11. 我曾經愛過你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無差，還沒交往前的小故事。

「我不會丟下你。」

啊，多感人哪。Illya想道。縱橫情場無數、除了竊財還偷心的無良盜賊，如今卻因為打在自己身上的一顆子彈而一字一句真切地吐出了顫抖的心聲。

——他說他不會丟下我。小孩子才這麼說。

「嘿、嘿！保持清醒，Illya。」

我沒有昏過去。

Illya花了幾秒鐘才從搭檔鐵青的臉色中意識到自己微張的雙唇並沒有發出任何聲響，遑論一句完整的英文。

——我要死了是嗎。

「不，你會長命百歲，所以現在張開你那該死的藍眼睛然後呼吸。」

喔，哇喔。看來Napoleon Solo有魔力的地方不止他緊窄的腰臀跟上揚的唇角。

「別在這時候胡思亂想。我知道鬼門關前長什麼樣子，也知道你那一條筋的腦子在那裡會冒出什麼蠢想法，Peril。」

Illya張開了眼睛。只因為他想再看一次對方喊他暱稱的樣子。Napoleon笑了，不及平日意氣風發，但總歸是抹笑容。Illya突然覺得一陣溫暖，有人握住了他如北方初雪般冰冷的手掌。

「看吧，你才不會死。」Napoleon扯著Illya的手臂，硬是將自己這個近兩米的搭檔背到背上，踩著蹣跚步伐，狼狽地向前邁步。這沒什麼，真的。Napoleon只要想到自己當初的命是被肩上男人用摩托車殘骸救回來的，就覺得蘇聯人棕熊一般的體重根本算不上是什麼事。

血倒是比較麻煩了。

Napoleon感覺Illya上腹的槍傷就像一個損壞了的水龍頭，源源不絕地冒著腥鹹的液體。兩人前胸跟後背緊貼在一起，因著Napoleon每一個搖晃的步伐摩擦，夾在兩人之間黏稠濕滑的血液不知是加快了美國罪犯體溫攀升的速度、抑或是蘇聯特務體溫流失的速度。

他倆的臉也沒好到哪兒去。Illya額上跟後腦都有傷口在往外流著混濁的血液，由於姿勢的緣故，那些暗紅色的東西要麼沾染在Napoleon曾經一絲不苟、現在卻塵土飛揚的黑髮上頭，要麼被蹭進昂貴西服的領子跟後頸之間。

渾渾噩噩間Illya想知道那些沒有被高級布料吸收的體液最終會滑落到哪裡去。Napoleon被襯衫遮擋住一半、線條隱約卻姣好的頸子。Napoleon精實壯碩、充滿爆發力但又靈巧得可供他小偷小摸的背肌。Napoleon三層布料之下出人意料單薄的腰肢。Napoleon如美洲豹柔軟的脊椎骨。Napoleon的髖骨。Napoleon的臀。

Napoleon。Napoleon。Napoleon。

Cowboy。

一片黑暗。

 

*****

「他想見你。」Gaby走進Napoleon的病房這麼說道。半躺在病床的Napoleon拿開原先蓋在臉上的書本，瞅著嬌小的搭檔看。

「我相信這指的是『手術順利而Red Peril還在那一加侖的麻藥裡安穩地睡著』？」

「完全沒錯。」

「難不成他跟孩子一樣說夢話？」

「不，我只是想看看你聽到那句話會有什麼表情。」

Napoleon再次親身感受到對方是多麼適合做一個說謊面不改色的臥底。他把手上那本打發時間用的雙城記放到一旁。

「你不去看他嗎？機會難得。」Gaby踱到他的病床邊坐下，纖細卻染著油污和薄繭的指尖挑起精裝書封面。自從正式加入聯合執法部，Gaby就像失心瘋一樣每天窩在汽車維修部重操舊業，還傳授了不少大男人獨門秘訣——出任務都快不能讓她假扮千金小姐了，Waverly如是說。

「我不能，Gaby。」Napoleon扯了扯身上的病號服，粗製濫造的質地磨得他過敏：「守門的KGB不會放我進去，我是美國人。」

「我是德國人。」

「東德。」Napoleon半仰著頭看她，藍棕色的眼睛熠著日光燈的冷光。

「......你救了他。」Gaby垂下視線。

「是啊，就像他們會相信一樣。」Napoleon吐了口氣：「沒事的，既然手術順利，我也沒理由打擾。」

Napoleon作勢想休息，Gaby即使心裡明白對方並不疲倦也無話可說。她的國家被一堵圍牆無情撕裂，國土硬生生被插上兩面不同顏色的旗幟。想當初她日復一日盯著那面無機質的水泥牆，以為自己將永遠被囚禁那道寫著「你即將離開美國領土」的看板後方。

然後Waverly出現了，英國紳士帶著萬分幽默瀟灑，闖入她井底的世界，帶她躍上世界舞台——並非光鮮亮麗的舞者，但毫無疑問是台面底下推動劇情的楔子。Napoleon和Illya生為鐵幕兩個極端，即便舞台容得下他們倆，其他演員或許並不樂見他們同台演出。

「好吧，保重。」Gaby離開了。

門啟門合，Napoleon脫力地攤在床上，除去一切高雅偽裝，直盯著天花板發呆。日光燈讓他目眩，還讓他看見了Illya蒼白的唇色。「該死的。」他咒罵。

 

「Mr. Solo，真開心見到你精力恢復的如此快速。」不知過了多久，Waverly沒有敲門，彷彿走自家廚房一般順理成章闖了進來。語速偏快的英國腔敲在Solo耳裡意外圓潤：「今天晚餐過後你被准許探望Kuryakin，到時候KGB會全數撤走，這代表你必須全責負起保護Kuryakin的任務，這對你而言是可以接受的嗎？」

Napoleon眨了眨眼。「可以，長官。」

「非常好。」Waverly幾乎沒有停下來半步，轉身又要離開病房，英國人勾了勾唇角，「不用謝。」

 

*****

Napoleon坐在Illya身邊，看著斯拉夫人沉靜安詳的側臉。或許是藝術家的天性使然，Napoleon忍不住伸出手，隔著空氣勾勒Illya臉部的線條。是的，他愛著Illya，一部分是基於對美好事物的追求，更多是因為在遇到Illya前他內心從未被觸動過的那個地方。

「 **我曾經愛過你；愛情，也許，** 」Napoleon在自己意識過來之前就低喃出聲，他的俄文總是受到Illya的嗤笑，可現在他不認為這是個問題，有鑑於那人正一聲不吭躺在他面前，「 **在我的心裏還沒有完全消亡，但願它不會再打擾你；我也不想再使你難過悲傷。** 」

Napoleon深深吸了一口氣，嚥下口中多餘的唾沫。他猶豫了一下，把手搭上Illya冰冷的左腕。那裡是空的，為了治療他們先把錶摘下了，Napoleon覺得Illya肯定會感到不適。「 **我曾經默默無語地，毫無指望地愛過你。** 」

美國人自嘲似笑了一下。所有人都將他當作攻無不克的情聖，然而面對高大的俄羅斯人，他只敢在對方聽不見的時候用俄文詩歌告白心意。「 **我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨。** 」

沒來由地，Napoleon突然就哽住了。Illya滿身是血的景象猶在眼前，他強壯到能背起KGB逃亡，卻不夠堅強面對自己的內心。「 **我曾經**......」他張著嘴，發不出聲音，最後挫敗地垂下眼，甚至想抽手離開。夠了，他不能再向前邁進了。他曾經在Illya——昏迷的——面前說出這些話，這樣就已經足夠了。

 

「 **我曾經那樣真誠，** 」另一個嗓音突然響起，純正的俄語讓Napoleon渾身顫抖起來，甫抽開的手也被人再度抓住，力道虛弱又堅決：「 **那樣溫柔地愛過你。** 」 

Illya半睜開眼，而Napoleon再也無法動彈。「我不該放棄的，是嗎？」Napoleon在Illya逐漸出現神采的眼裡看到自己有些狼狽的倒影。

Illya搖搖頭。「但你真得練習下發音了。」

「聽不下去的話你可以和我一起念。」Napoleon笑了起來，Illya臉上還是慣常的淡漠，只是眼角的弧度出賣了他。他們的雙唇交疊了。

「 **但願上帝保佑你，另一個人也會像我愛你一樣。** 」

 

-FIN-


End file.
